Hello, Goodbye - A Dramione One Shot
by TimeTravellingWizardTribute
Summary: Hermione Granger has never hurt anyone, or set out to upset anyone, so when she is captured by Snatchers and tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange, Hermione finds herself close to giving up. That is, until she spots Draco Malfoy and is forced to re-think all her feelings for the blonde haired boy who had found some bravery in this dark place. Please Read and comment
1. Chapter 1

Her screams echoed around the manor once more as Bellatrix Lestrange tortured the bushy haired Gryffindor known to all as Hermione Granger. Tears stained her pale face as they rolled down towards the floor, her body writhing in pain, her heart thudding weakly against her chest. She wanted to give up, to stop this never-ending pain that the mad woman was inflicting upon her.  
Hermione had never done anything to harm anyone. She had always been dedicated in educating herself and helping those less fortunate, spending a lot of her free time setting up the S.P.E.W foundation – which some found amusing or odd. But Hermione didn't care. She wanted what was best for the Wizarding world. The only problem was, many didn't like her blood status. To them, blood was the most important thing, and to be a Muggle Born witch was an offence to them and their heritage.

"Please" Hermione pleaded, her voice raspy and dry, her eyes squeezed shut as her body struggled under the weight of the insane woman set on destroying every last bit of Hermione. A laugh broke the silence; it was harsh and un-naturally child-like. As if a small sadistic child was burning the hair on a doll or ripping its head off. Hermione had experienced this in one of her muggle schools. A young girl simple cackled to herself as she snatched Hermione's Barbie doll, ripping its head and limbs off before utterly ruining it. Hermione was distraught for weeks after that. Now she was beginning to feel like that Barbie. Utterly useless in the hands of someone who wanted to rip her apart for pure amusement.

Hermione's head rolled to one side, she opened her eyes, trying to find anything else to focus on. She knew nothing would distract her from her skin ripping, but she still wanted to hope. Her large eyes – which were once bright, were now dull and distant, she was a shell of the girl she had been a few months ago – fell upon a familiar blonde haired boy. His expression sorrowful, which confused Hermione. It took her a moment before she even realized it was Draco Malfoy. His features were hallowed out, his skin paler than usual – it almost made him glow against the dark surroundings. Then he became blurry as more tears filled Hermione's eyes, falling out to the floor instantly before a scream caught in her throat as Bellatrix carved into her arm once more.

Why was she hoping that pleading with the Slytherin boy would work? The pair had never seen eye to eye, he had been the cause of many sleepless nights crying to herself in the darkened dorm rooms. He was the reason she felt uncomfortable in Defense against the Dark Arts or generally around Hogwarts, especially in Quidditch matches when Slytherin played Gryffindor. Just the idea of him being in aposition to harm Harry put her on edge, and now her very existence was possibly in the boys hands.  
The cry crept out, and once again she fought consciousness as the Manor filled with Hermione's blood curdling screams. However, her eyes remained fixed on Draco. She wanted him to see how hurt she was. How wrong this was.

Hermione felt something shift. It was visible, something on Draco's face changed. He looked as if he was fighting back tears as he was forced to endure this scene. It was like he was being tortured as well, his punishment was to watch this, but why? Hermione meant nothing to the blonde haired boy. Did she? She forced her eyes shut once more as his hoarse voice broke out

"Stop!" Draco's voice echoed in the silence – Which was deafening. The silence was too much to handle, in a way Hermione was glad of the break, but it confused her further.

"What is the meaning of this? Narcissa!" Bellatrix called out, her tone harsh and demanding, there was a shuffle somewhere, indicating that Narcissa Malfoy had joined the audience

"Remove Draco, he appears to be too weak to handle nature." Bellatrix hissed harshly, more shuffling

"This is not nature! Stop it! At once!" Draco pleaded, he was closer than before. Hermione opened her eyes, he was standing over them, now looking very determined. His pointed face was half covered by a shadow, but his bright grey eyes pierced through, boring straight into the woman on top of Hermione.

"How dare you defy my orders!" Bellatrix drooled, now standing. She was shorter than Draco, but even so – she looked terrifying, even to Hermione, but Draco was standing his ground.  
Hearing, and seeing, him like this caused Hermione to re-think everything about their hate filled relationship. The reasoning behind her getting so affected by his harsh words, the reason she felt uncomfortable being near him in lessons, and seeing him on a broom flying at speeds through the air. It wasn't as she first thought. Somehow, she had convinced herself she hated him. It was easier to hate the Perfect Malfoy boy. But that was wrong. His words hit her so hard because she wanted him to accept her. She was uncomfortable being so near to him because she was afraid he would hear her heart thudding in her chest or see her cheeks flush at his glances. She hated him playing Quidditch since seeing him fall in their second year, her very being hated the idea that it could happen once more and be fatal. In conclusion, Hermione Granger did not loath Draco Malfoy. It was quite the opposite, and it took hours of torturing for her to realize it. She was in love with Draco. Almost seven years after meeting the proud and snarky Slytherin, the bushy haired bookworm realized her feelings, and now it was too late. One or both of them would die tonight.

Draco didn't say anything; Hermione's eyes flickered to him – filled with realization, only to find his mirrored hers. After all this time, had he reciprocated the feelings? Was this why his punishment was to see her tortured? It had to be. He was watching her, closely. But he wasn't the only one. Bellatrix cackled and jumped up and down, clapping excitedly. If she were a muggle, anyone would think she had won the lottery. But this must be better. Her defiant nephew was in love with a Mudblood. Hermione's heart thudded loudly as their eyes locked, ignoring Bellatrix. Seven years of emotion washed over her. Powerful feelings surfacing for him, and from his expression, he was experiencing the same feelings.  
To her surprise, he dropped to his knees beside her, picking up her limp and bloody hand and taking it into his own, her blood now staining his pale hands before he lifted it, resting it against his cheek. The blood looked horrible against his pale face, standing out painfully. Hermione had to catch her breath as she watched him, wanting to speak but finding no words at all. This was pointless. If they didn't die, then; what? They couldn't possibly escape and live happily, could they? By now, Hermione would accept anything. She had gone from being a normal muggle child in a regular school with hard working parents in a mundane school to finding herself in the Manor of the most famous Wizarding Family and realizing her feelings for the heir of everything. She choked back the tears, but by now his own hand found her cheek, stroking away the tears that had defied her and escaped anyway. They didn't need to speak. His actions were enough. It's all she needed in order to know how the boy felt about her.

"Well isn't this just lovely!" Bellatrix's voice broke the moment, her tone as evil and dark as ever. She was bored, it was obvious. She lived for action and death, not soppy moments that were too perfect for movies.  
"Get up!" Her voice was low, Hermione's eyes flickered beside Draco's head, sure enough – Bellatrix had her wand pointed at the boy's head

"No!" Hermione called out as he stood slowly, the wand now pressing against his head, Hermione's hand gripped his. She couldn't let him go now, not ever. This was more painful than the torturing. He kept hold of her hand, his eyes flickering to Bellatrix, his face hardened, yet his tears still rolled down his hollowed cheeks

"He's coming. And there shall be a body for him" Bellatrix whispered in her usual taunting manor. She wanted to inflict as much pain as she could, draw it out to make it more satisfying for her. Draco's eyes squinted, Hermione's widened in fear.  
"Now, I have a dilemma. Hand him your cold, dead corpse. Or hers." Bellatrix toyed, now walking in a circle around them, she was twirling her wand in her messy hair, Hermione was sure it would get stuck in there.

"Neither!" Draco argued back, his grip on Hermione tightening

"Oh, no. That's not an option. You see, it's very simple; if she's alive, he will kill you. And not quickly. He will slice your pretty little face before granting your pleas of death. You will eventually embrace it and accept your fate. All the while, she will be watching every second of it. Taking in every scene before all of this starts again. I am very patient and thorough. A lifetime of torturing her is easy for me. Rewarding. Yet; if she's dead, you live. Free to do whatever you like. So, little bird, which is it?" Bellatrix's lips curled up into a grin, her eyes dark and menacing.  
Hermione swallowed dryly, glancing at Draco. Their love was new, exciting, yet it was about to end. She no longer held back the tears and allowed them to roll freely down her face and hitting the cold floor.

The moment's dragged on, her heart felt like the only sound in the Manor. She wanted this to end. She couldn't bear watching him being killed slowly in front of him and then having to live with that memory every day for the rest of her life with no chance of ending it. She looked up at him once more, her heart breaking with every beat. This was hard on him too, she could tell. Her eyebrows furrowed deeply.  
"Do it" Hermione whispered. His eyes snapped to her as she spoke, as if she was mad. Slowly, she nodded. He shook his head violently, falling to her side once more, cupping her cold face in his blood stained hands, looking into her eyes. He was on the brink of tears again. As was she. They remained silent for a moment before she finally leant up, pressing her lips against his. It wasn't a heated kiss, or one that would drive her wild. It was the perfect kiss. A first and last. The kiss Hello, and goodbye. Tears rolled to the floor, but Hermione had no idea if they were hers or his.

Slowly, he stood, glaring at Bellatrix, who was grinning. Hermione gripped her hand, tears pouring out of her eyes, drenching parts of her face and the floor. This had to happen. Harry would win the war. Draco would survive.

"I love you, Hermione Granger" Draco's voice was breaking, cracking under the sobs as he reached for his wand, his hand firmly in Hermione's. The one girl he had loved. The only one he had dreamt of one day marrying.

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy. I'll wait for you" She managed to croak out, her hand stroking his as she attempted a soft smile but failed, her eyes fixated on his face, which were shining under the glisten of tears. He would be the last person she would see.

"HERMIONE!" A voice called out. Draco turned his attention, Harry and Ron had broken free, Hermione squeezed Draco's hand, maybe this wouldn't happen. As they burst into the room, Hermione smiled brightly, turning her attention back to Draco, who looked at her with fear.

"You won't be waiting long" Draco whispered. Hermione's eyes widened. The other two boys withdrew their wands, pointing them at Draco

"Avada Kedavra!"  
Three voices echoed loudly, Two green bolts of light flew in Draco's direction as another left his own, hitting Hermione square in the chest, her beating heart stopping instantly, her brown eyes flashing green before turning lifeless, Draco's own body freezing up before falling onto Hermione's.


	2. Chapter 2

More screams filled the dark manor that the Malfoy's occupied. The two boys couldn't tear their eyes from the scene. Ron fell to his knees, shock overpowering every other emotion within him. Her name fell from his lips in confusion. She couldn't be dead. Why did Malfoy have to kill her. This things spun around his head as Harry remained still, confusion washing over him before Dobby appeared at their side and apparated them out of the Manor.

Bellatrix turned her head to look for the source of the screams, and found the face of her sister, Narcissa. She had ran to the bodies of her son and the mudblood, dropping to his side and began willing him to wake up, pulling his lifeless body onto her lap and rocking him, crying into his chest and repeating the words to wake him.

He never responded. Bellatrix watched with intregue at the mini scene before her. She didn't understand why her sister was upset. Lord Voldemort would be pleased that the mudblood and the blood-traitor were caught and stopped before they created any abominations to the Wizarding world. She tilted her head slightly and narrowed her eyes, like a child trying to work out a puzzle.

More deatheaters ran in at the sound of a new voice screaming out, stopping in their tracks at the sight before them and looking between eachother to see if anyone knew what happened and how to break it to Lucius when he finally arrived to the room.

Ron was still staring blankly ahead when Harry and Dobby walked him into Shell Cottage, Bill and Fleur taking him in an instant and sitting him down. Fleur stood up straight and scanned around before frowning down at Harry

"Where iz 'Ermione?" she questioned, hoping she was outside

"She - She was" Ron managed to croak out before his voice gave in and his body began to shake violently with angry tears, he buried his head in his hands and rocked himself back and forth. Bill and Fleur looked to Harry for help, not aware of how serious the situation was. Harry watched as his best friend mourned Hermione for a few silent moments before looking up to the two quizzical hosts. He swallowed a lump in his throat and took a breath

"Bellatrix tortured Hermione, from what we can gather." he started, turning his emerald eyes to the slightly tattered rug on the floor, staring through it as if he was rewatching the scenes.

"When Ron and I escaped to find her, Draco-" he squeezed his eyes shut "Draco was stood over her with his wand, covered in blood. Before we could stop him, he- He killed her" he finally informed them, causing Ron to cry harder as he got up and left the room to mourn alone. Harry's face was hard, ignoring the rogue tears rolling down his face.

"We killed him." he stated, looking up again at the two shocked faces. He shook his head lightly

"I knew he hated her, but to kill her?" he gritted his teeth and turned, punching the nearest wall to him, slicing his knuckles. But it didn't stop him. The only thing that stopped him from punching in a new archway to the room was Bill, who pulled the raven-haired boy away and turned him, wrapping his arms around him and allowing him to give into the tears that he fought so hard to keep in. His wife running into the kitchen to cry in private.

The news soon reached the burrow and other members of Dumbledore's Army. The count of mourners that turned up on Hermione's final day was Incredible. But it didn't ease Harry or Ron in the slightest as they sat at the front, looking at the Periwinkle Blue casket she was resting in.

It was a double funeral. Despite the protests of most the Pureblooded family of Draco Malfoy's. In their mind, he should have been laid to rest in the family graveyard and to look down on the world they ruled. But this was never to happen. Not for Draco. He was to forever rest with his one true love for eternity and that was the way it was going to remain.

Narcissa Malfoy had been the one to go against the wishes of her husband and deranged sister. She had lost a son because of their selfishness and wasn't about to let him down again.

Narcissa had seen the entire thing, she had come running when her sister called her to help with Draco and had to remain silent as she saw the connection between her son and the girl. She had seen that look before. The look of pure love. It was what her and Lucius had shared on so many occasions. To begin with, she was disgusted, but that soon turned into admiration for her son's bravery, and then swiftly to a heart wrenching sorrow at his sacrifice. She knew why Draco had done it. If he had simply let Harry and Ron kill him, Bellatrix would have tortured Hermione more. Which would be intensified by the fact that Draco was no longer with her. It was to save her that he had to kill him. And she was the only one to understand that - until she turned up by the Burrow, a letter in her hand and tearstains marking her face.

Molly had greeted her, she never had a problem with Narcissa, and the owl from her the day before had settled her mind and prompted her to venture out and meet the woman.

Molly looked at the Female Malfoy, tears running down her own face. No words were exchanged between the two of them, only the letter. Once it had left Narcissa's hands, she disaparated back home, leaving the Weasley's Burrow and Molly in one piece.

The woman turned and headed inside, finding a quiet and secret place to open the letter.

She let out a gasp, dropping it before burying her sobbing face in her hands, breathing weakly at the words inside it.

_Granger._

_Hermione._

_Hermione. I much prefer that to the formalities of our surnames._

_I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, or call you that horrible name yesterday. It was uncalled for and I wish I could take it back. But I can't. I can only tell you that I'm sorry. If I could, I would spend the rest of my life apologising to you and making it up to you. Because you're so special. Everyone can see that except you. I know that over the next five years of Hogwarts, you will shine, and my only fear is that you'll miss it. That you'll think you're nothing more than a lump of coal. _

_I want you to know that you're a diamond. The brightest star in the sky, and the most important person here._

_I wish you would let me love you, because I would love you everyday. And when you learn to love yourself, I'll know my life is complete._

_I hope I get the courage to send this to you._

_I know I wont._

_I will always love you._

_Draco Malfoy._

The letter was later shown to Ron and Harry, who didn't believe it at first, that the twelve year old stuck up Draco Malfoy could have written something like this and continued to insult and torment the girl and her friends. But then they realised it was simply school yard behaviour. Picking on the girl you fancy, pulling on her pigtails to get her to notice you because that's how you think it works. And Draco being a Malfoy, the boys highly doubted that he was taught how to express love in any way that wasn't painful.

It took a lot of convincing, but eventually the plan was made and the date set.

Harry's eyes flickered to the pure white casket of Draco. That was the only way to get Draco buried with Hermione. They would share one grave, but have two caskets.

The mourners eventually began to disperse as the funeral had ended, and ventured to the Weasleys - Where Narcissa and Lucius was invited. As expected, the male refused and returned home. But Narcissa accepted, finding comfort in the family and leaving with them.

Harry and Ron remained and stood above the gave, sucking in a deep breath, Harry looked to his best friend, frowning

"There was nothing we could have done" he breathed, patting Ron on the shoulder and looking back to the gravestone.

"We should have seen it. She was our best friend" Ron croaked. He hadn't been the same since that day in the Manor. It was no secret that he loved Hermione, so this was twice as painful for him. He swallowed a lump and turned away from Harry, walking slowly after his family.

"I know" Harry sighed, taking one last look at the Headstone before turning and following suit.

_-"Here lay_

_Hermione Granger_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Loved until the very last moment._

_The Brightest Stars in the Sky"_


End file.
